Saving Simon Ch 3
by fangirl228
Summary: Betty, Simon, Marceline, ice king! READ IT INVOLVE BREAKING THE CURSE CH 4 IS ALREADY OUT, JUST SEARCH THE OTHERS TO FIND THEM!


**Saving Simon Ch. 3**

She Sat there for quite a while weeping on his shoulders, He tried to cheer her up with funny stories about the other princess, but that didn't work. "You know Hot dog princess cried like this when she thought she ate hot dogs, they were Bosworth's though… similar to hot dogs. "

"S-uh Ice King, do you remember where you know me from? She said sitting up now."

"Uh… Tree Trunk's third wedding? You know I've always wanted to have a wedding like that. He continued to blabber on about how he couldn't get married."

"She found the spot to tell him. You know, I almost got married once…"

"Girl, you got to tell ice king bout this story "

"Okay, sit. He was a professor of Archeology, studying to be an antiquarian. He got back from his trip to Scandinavia, he brought a beautiful crown back with him… We were just joking around, I told him to put it on his head… The moment he did, he eyes turned white, his voice sounded like a deranged version of his own, ice shot from his hands… The voice ranted on about death, the end, then me… He told me he would freeze me so I could never leave him, I ran out of the apartment and he chased after me calling for his princess…"

"Whoa, intense"

She laughed, "that's not even half of it. A time portal opened In the shape of a flipping teddy bear with him on the other side. He told me he went crazy, I left him, and it had been 1000 years… He wanted to apologize before he died, I jumped through the time portal…"

Ghost princess would love this

Jealousy gripped her, "Shut up". She continued, 'He slowly lost his sanity and turned into a wizard of ice. He survived the mushroom war, and he was the man who cared for Marceline; you know of him?"

"Wait, he lives in my kingdom? Marceline is gonna freak!"

"No dum dum! He is you! "

The sat in silence before he said," PG's going to freak when she finds out I was mad smart..."

There's a way to reverse the curse… please help me bring back my Simon…

"W-was I happy… as Simon I mean?

She looked back at him and quietly responded," Yes"

"I have never been happy as me, I guess… I'll help you, but first you have to kiss me and tell everyone I'm the hottest babe around…"

He said it so calmly it shocked her, She kissed him for a good 4 seconds before texting all her contacts the message.

"Okay then, didn't expect you to follow through, but alright."

8888888888888888888888888

Peppermint Butler got the call from Betty saying that he agreed.

"That was not as hard as I expected it to be" he muttered to himself

He knew death would find a loophole, but it's a matter of if he would help. He sure hoped this Simon guy was as good as betty described him to be, otherwise Death would just let this man suffer.

"Ok, just find someone else who cares about him and would agree to help"

She agreed and hung up

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Sorry Ice King, I um- have to go. I'll be back" She stuttered

"Oh, where ya going? Can I come?" He started disappointed but became excited in the last sentence

"Actually you might be able to, but put on his suit and glasses" She baited

"What?! No way lady, I'll look like a nerd!" He shrieked in defiance

"Yes, but you'll be my ne-" she stopped herself, she would only say to Simon, not him.

"Your what?" He asked confused

"My uh- ne-w friend" She said, almost like a question.

"Ugh fine" he grumbled and he walked away to the suit hanging in the corner.

Simon would've known that she was going to say some thing else, for Glob's sake her answer was practically a question!

He came back out dressed as Simon and they went to the carpet.

"Take Me to Marceline" she told the carpet and they headed toward the vampire's cave.

888888888888888888888888

A little while later*

"Tell me again how you got him to wear a suit?" Marceline asked curiously

"that's not important now Marceline!" Betty said exasperated

"Hey I just want to know how you did it, besides, 1 more minute of him being like this won't kill anyone" Marceline replied

"Yes but it's one more minute of missing him and he being stuck in the hell they call that crown." Betty sternly told her.

Marceline kept quiet this time

" Marceline, I'm sorry… I know you miss him too just get frustrated. If you must know I put the whether or not he was coming with me or not at the line and he put the suit on. " Betty said gently

"It's okay I get it, but I wish what you said wasn't true. It is constant hell for him." Marceline whispered

"Hey, that's the part where I come in. I think I found a loop hole, but I need your help to do so." Betty said excitedly

"Hey are you guys fighting over me" Ice King

"Shut up Ice king!" Marceline said frustrated

"Hey, I'm apparently named Simon now" He said defensively

Marceline's face soften " Shut up Simon" She said much more politely

"Alright, lets get this show on the road" said betty

"Yay, I'm so excited to adventure with my too best bosoms!" Ice King said Excitedly

*Both girls Face palm


End file.
